Batman: The Key to Gotham
Batman: The Key to Gotham Chapter 1: Meet the Maker January 4th, 2013 Otisburg, 22:45 The Batmobile's engines roared as they raged through the mazes of roads as it entered 15 Kane Street, an abandond road in Gotham. The Batmobile came to a halt and out came the Batman, aka Bruce Wayne. The Dark Knight, Gotham's shield. But tonight, it could all possible change thanks to one little chip. Wayne Manor, 21:30 Deep in the Batcave, Alfred poured tea in Bruce's cup as he watched the live footage from twenty of Gotham's security camera's, all located in particular hot spots. It was an ordinary night, and Bruce was free to stay at the Bat-Cave, as Barbara had resumed her role as Bat-Girl. As Alfred gave the cup of tea to Bruce, the butler noticed something on one of the camera's. "Master Wayne, does the footage from Otisburg look unusual to you?" Bruce turned to the footage and saw that the Riddler himself was there, currently holding a chip of some kind. He was outside an apartment building on the phone. From the look on Riddler's face, he had done something very good. For him at least. Bruce and Alfred watched the Riddler until the Riddler entered the building. Bruce passed the still filled cup to Alfred. "Alfred, I think this will need to be re-heated when I get back." "Of course Master Wayne." Otisburg, 23:00 Batman wasted no time entering The Riddler, also known as Edward Nygma's apartment. He kicked the wooden door open to find the Riddler and another man, a tall strong one with a black hoodie on top of him. The latter was holding a machine gun, which he automatically fired at Batman, who took out a batarang, threw it right into the hole of the machine gun, and the gun blew up in the hoodie's hands. The hoodie took something from Riddler, and jumped out the window, the glass falling. Batman figured the hoodie would be severly injured, so dealt with the Riddler first. Batman walked slowly towards the green maniac, who was smiling. "Tell me Bat, what's big and black and red all over?" Batman froze, glaring at the Riddler. "Don't know? Well, I'll tell you!" He turned behind him and grabbed his personal staff. "You after I'm done hitting you!" The Riddler swung his staff at Batman, who, with ease, grabbed the staff and punched the Riddler in the jaw. "What did you give him?" Riddler hit Batman in the head, but did no damage. Riddler slowly walked backwards. In one swift stroke, Batman punched him in the stomach, forcing him into the wall, papers flying everywhere. He ran up to the Riddler, grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him. "Tell me what you gave him. Or else you'll regret it." Riddler spat blood on Batman's helmet. "You can't make me!" Batman smiled and threw Riddler to the opposite wall. Had Batman threw him a few inches closer to the left, Riddler would have been thrown out the broken window. Riddler got up, panicking. "Okay, Okay! I'll tell you! It was a small chip, that's all!" "What did the chip contain?" "Oh, just every single code that can access any vault, any door, any camera, any document located in Gotham. The digital key to Gotham basically." For a second, Batman wasn't sure if the Riddler was lying. But this was the Riddler, he was a maniac. It had to be true. Enraged, he punched Riddler again in the jaw before gliding out of the broken window. The hoodie was long gone. Batman contacted Alfred. "Alfred, I need you to track down-" "That's already been taken care of Master Wayne, I'm sending his coordinates into the Batmobile now." Batman ran to the Batmobile. This chip could and would destroy Gotham, and Batman needed to make sure it didn't fall in the wrong hands. Chapter 2: The Mask of Darkness COMING SOON Category:DCBU